


Learning from the best

by Llana



Category: Montgomery Scott - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: An ask I received “A star trek one :D I love scotty but if you dont want to you can switch it up with mccoy but they are teaching you short cuts on some weird things around the office/area since you are new to enterprise :D please and thank you”And any engineering gibberish is just that.  Don’t judge me!





	Learning from the best

It had been a long week for Scotty. There were new people, new engineers that were in his way and in his engine room, it was all he could take. Two new ensigns and one new lieutenant had joined the crew of the Enterprise two weeks ago. Lieutenant Pritchard was supposed to be this decorated engineer from back at headquarters that was doing amazing things and rising through the ranks quickly. Captain Kirk had told Scotty to give him a chance and let him find it way on board. Not to scare him off too quickly. So here he was watching the idiot try to tell you how to align the field matrix around the warp core so it would not over load during destabilization of the containment fields. 

Scotty read the files. He read all of the new files of those coming into his engine room. The only one who sounded like they should be here was you. You had first gone to Starfleet to be a scientist. Then midway through, when your mechanical engineering scores far exceeded your science scores, you had switched to the engineering path. Graduating at the top of your class, you worked in the shipyards for a year before you were reassigned to the Enterprise. It was not that you were just smart, because of course you were, but you had common sense. Unlike the dobber who was trying to teach you about alignment. 

“Pritchard if ye tell ‘er that way then the whole bloody ship with explode. The calibrations are more fine tune than tha’. Get out. I will teach ‘er.” Scotty all but pushed Pritchard out of the way. “Go check deck eight. There was somethin’ flashin’ up there.” You laughed as you watched Pritchard walked dejected out of the room. Normally you would feel bad, but the guy spoke to you as though you knew nothing and were a first year at the academy. Sitting next to him day after day, nodding your head as if he was teaching you something new had been monotonous. But you were new to the Enterprise and you did not want to be known at the troublemaker or know-it-all. “Come on lass, let’s get ye up and learnin right.”

“Yes, sir.” Standing from where you had previously been perched, you followed Scotty towards one of the back relay stations.

“Sit and forget everythin’ he told ye. And don’ call me ‘sir’. Scotty will do.” He caught you as you were about to say ‘yes sir’ with a raise of his brow. Laughing you nodded.

“Yes Scotty.” 

“Good, now while Pritchard was tellin ye tha’ alignment is only part righ’. With the Enterprise ye have to treat ‘er like a woman. Be all gentle an such.” When you looked up at him, he realized what he said. Scotty’s cheeks matched the red of your uniforms. 

“Sorry din’t mean tha’ as bad as it sounds. But each ship is special, jus’ like a woman. Get tha’?”

It made sense that every engine and ship were different. You motioned for him to continue. He went into depth how the Enterprise was not like the ships you had learned about at the academy or you had helped build after that. The rest of your afternoon, you learned more than you had in the year you had been at the shipyards. Scotty had a way of teaching all in ins and outs of this ship.

“In the mornin’ lass I show you ever jeffries tube we got and how to get everywhere ye need to. Bright and early. Off with ye now.” With a wide smile, he waved you off for the rest of the night. As you entered your quarters for the evening, you felt very grateful. You had been given this wonderful opportunity aboard and Scotty had taken the time to show you himself how the ship worked. In the morning, you would have to do something nice to show your appreciation.

 

The mess hall was packed at 0600. If the line delayed any further you would be late for your shift. You would starve before that happen. The minutes ticked on and you were still waiting. With a groan, you turned around walking quickly out of the mess hall, running directly into Captain Kirk. “Oh my God, sir I am so sorry.”

The captain’s hands held onto you shoulders making sure you were both steady. “Hey, it’s alright. You okay Ensign [Y/N]?” Wow the captain knew your name. You were unsure if that was a good or bad thing. There was no time to dwell on that thought at the moment, you were going to be late.

“Umm yes sir. I was rushing. The line is taking too long and I am going to be late for my shift. Scotty… Chief Scott is teaching a bunch of new things. I don’t want to be late for it. I’m mumbling. I’m so sorry again sir.” Running off quickly, you made it to Engineering just in time. You were out of breath but you were not late. 

“Right then lass. Ye ready to get dirty?” Keenser stood at his side with a smile, nodding excitedly.

“I’m ready. Let’s do it!” The morning went quickly with travels through the different jefferies tubes. You were able to repair multiple systems throughout the day, never once having to use the turbolifts. The tubes, once you knew your way around, were so much easier to travel when you needed to respond to alerts or repairs. Several times, you had surprised random crewmembers by popping out of the tubes. It was hilarious and you were so excited to try more. By mid-day, you had challenged Scotty and Keenser to see who could get done with their repairs the fastest then get back to Engineering. Whoever won had to get lunch for all three of you. Not to be outdone by an ensign, Scotty accepted, as did Keenser.

You had been assigned a repair of one of the lifts that had gotten stuck between deck nine and ten. Crawling under the lift with your tools attached to you hip, the repair had taken approximately twenty-three minutes and forty-five seconds. The computer had been keeping time so you knew just how long it was taking. Once repaired you high tailed it back through the tubes and landed on the desk in Engineering four minutes after that. With a quick inquiry you found Scotty was three minutes out, and Keenser another six. 

Climbing up on the one of the platforms, you sat with your legs hanging over the main relay station. Scotty appeared soon after looking excited that he had won. He had not seen you yet from your seat up high. “I hope Keenser can carry three trays.”  
Scotty about pissed himself when he heard your voice. “Bloody hell. Ye tryin’ ta kill me? What are ye doin up there?”

Laughing hysterically, you had to cover your mouth. The main doors sliding open, in walking Captain Kirk. This caused you to quit your laughing and stand quickly at attention.

“It sounds like you are having too much fun down here Scotty. I hope the Enterprise is running as it should.” The captain smiled as he looked between the two of you.

“Aye sir. Gettin’ what we need done. What are ye doin here?” Scotty looked annoyed that the captain was in his space.

“I was just checking on the Ensign. She didn’t get breakfast this morning and I wanted to ensure our newest crewmember wasn’t keeling over from starvation.” Scotty looked up at you with a sour expression.

“[Y/L/N], why didn’t ye say anything lass? I’m not a monster. I won’t have my crew not eating because they think they need ta get here.” With both of them looking at you, the anxiety rose in your belly.

“I… I didn’t want to be late. I’m new. I don’t want to be sent back to the shipyards.” Scotty looked even more stern after your explanation.

“Ye are not goin’ any place. Ye are one of this crew now, lass. Ye better know tha’.” It felt good to hear it but it still was difficult to have both of their watchful eyes on you.

Nodding slowing you looked down at your boots. “Yes sir.”

Scotty sighed shaking his head. “I will get ma crew fed, no worries about tha’ sir.” Captain Kirk nodded towards Scotty before winking up at you. Engineering got uncomfortably quiet after the captain left.

Biting your lip you looked down, knowing that Scotty was still looking at you with that look. “Why din’ ye tell me ye hadn’t had a chance to eat? I lost I will get ye some food. But this won’ happen again. Ye here me?”

“Yes sir.” You were not sure if you could feel any smaller at the moment. Keenser returned within the next few minutes as you waiting for Scotty to return with all the food. The questioning look he gave you caused a smile to break on your face. “I messed up today. I don’t want Scotty to be disappointed in me.” 

He shrugged as you both waiting up on the platform, watching the Engineering door. When Scotty returned his mood had softened glancing up to you.

“Get down here both of ye.” Quietly you hopped down to join him and Keenser who had scrambled quickly as soon as he smelled food. As the three of you settled, Scotty looked over to you. “Listen here lassie, I won’t have tha’ again. Ye better eat proper before ye come to shift. Understand? Can’t have Captain Good Hair comin’ down messin’ in my engineering bay.”

Laughing quietly you blushed. Being admonished by an upset Scotsman was not high on your ‘fun things to do’ list. Though, it was nice to have his concern for you. “I promise I won’t let it happen again.”

“Good. Another thing… Stay away from the winking captain too, he likes the pretty lasses. It’s just a bunch a trouble for ye.” Scotty thought you were pretty? That made your blush darken, forcing you to look down at your food at you ate.

“No, I have heard the rumors. I wouldn’t… Not with the captain.” You did not bother to add the ‘maybe with the chief engineer’ thought that had popped into your mind.

“Good… good.” 

The crush you had started to developed on Scotty was something you were fairly sure was not going away anytime soon. He was a good man even with the feisty side of him. Without him, the crew would have been lost many times over. You just hoped you could continue learning as much as you could from him. 

Maybe in time…


End file.
